Sereníssima
by Thaissi
Summary: Quantas desilusõs existem no passado de um criminoso? E se não for tão criminoso assim?


SERENISSIMA

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Eu não sei bem de onde surgiu a idéis de uma série de songs só com Legião. Talvez seja uma idéia por demais manjada mas nada posso fazer quanto a isso.Essa é a primeira que surgiu já que a música é bastante confusa e falar de Sirius é um tanto mais fácil embora não seja simples. Mas chega de conversa, bem vindos a minha fic.

**Capítulos: **1 à Terminada

* * *

Sírius acordou assustado. A noite devia estar na metade e ele tremia e suava, resultado do pesadelo que tivera. O mesmo que o acompanhara durante longos anos em Askaban. Tudo parecia tão nítido!Como se realmente estivesse acontecendo...

Mesmo acordado ele podia lembrar de tudo com a devida clareza. As cenas passavam pela sua cabeça em flashes rápidos e dolorosos.

**_Sou um animal sentimental _**

**_Me apego facilmente ao que desperta o meu desejo _**

**_Tente me obrigar a fazer o que não quero _**

**_E você vai logo ver o que acontece._**

Hogwarts, 16 anos atrás.

— _Sirius, você prometeu!- uma garota gritava. Tinha cabelos claros e grandes olhos azuis e era bela e bastante determinada. _

— _Eu sei, Susan, mas eu preciso entrara para a Academia de aurores e nada vai me impedir.- ele gritou em resposta _

— _Eu temo tanto por você. – ela se aproximou e o abraçou, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. _

— _Não tema, meu amor. – ele a abraçou com ternura. – Eu estarei sempre com você. Prometo. _

_ Susan levantou o olhar e seus olhos brilharam com ironia enuqanto ela falava: _

— _Essa promessa é tão válida quanto a anterior? _

Ele riu sozinho sentado em uma cama improvisada com palha e cobertores. Estava em uma caverna escondida em Hogsmead pois o povoado fôra atacado e ele procurava pistas de Rabicho. Mas logo o riso cessou e outras lembranças povoaram sua mente.

**_Acho que entendo o que você quis me dizer mas existem outras coisas _**

**_Consegui meu equilibrio cortejando a insanidade _**

**_Tudo está perdido mas existem possobilidades _**

**_Tínhamos a idéia mas você mudou o plano _**

**_Tínhamos um plano, Você mudou de idéia._**

Condado de Merton, 15 anos atrás

— _Sirius, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – A jovem torcia as mãos de nervoso mas a um olhar encorajador de Sirius resolveu falar de uma vez.- E..u entrei ara a Academia de aurores também. _

— _Mas, Susan, por que? – ele perguntou espantado. _

— _Eu precisava fazer isso! Você não entende, estão todos tentando me proteger: você, minha família, e eu não podia ficar parada.- a jovem de olhos azuis se explicou. _

— _E por que você não me contou?Você não confia me mim? – a voz dele não era mais que um sussurro. _

— _Eu tive medo que você não aceitasse. – ela andou até ele e passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente baixando os olhos. – Eu não sei se suportaria... _

_ Sirius pôs as mãso nas costas dela em um abraço e encostou a cebeça dela em seu peito murmurando palavras doces:" Calma, meu amor... eu estou aqui... você é minha noiva, não pensa mais nisso." _

As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto mas ele não tomou conhecimento do fato. Chorava de desespero e amargura ante seu amor perdido. Apenas um pensamento continuava claro em sua mente:" Eu provarei, sim, provarei a ela que sou incocente. Provarei que nunca fui nada aquilo que ela disse."

Antes eu sonhava, agoar já não durmo 

**_Quando foi que competimos pela primeira vez? _**

**_O que ninguém percebe é o que todo mundo sabe_**

**_Não entendo terrorismo, falávamos de amizade. _**

Londres, 14 anos atrás.

— _Sirius Black, você está preso por ter matado 12 trouxas e o bruxo Pedro Petigrew. _

_ Ele não conseguia fazer nada além de rir. Ria diante da enormidade do plano, o qual fôra vítmia. A voz dura e áspera dela o trouxe de volta à realidade e ele encarou o rosto da mulher que amara por tantos anos, e que , afinal, continuaria a amar sempre. _

— _Você é um monsto, Black. Nunca pensei que pudesse fazer tal coisa com Tiago e Lilian. E pensar que eu podia ter casado com você. – ela o olhou com repulsa. _

_ Uma voz se acendia em sua mente. " Por que ela está falando essas coisas comigo?Será que ela não percebe que o traidor era ele? Merlim, ela é minha noiva, não pode estar realmente me julgando assim." Ele pensava atordoado enquanto observava a expressão de asco dela. _

— _Você não vai falar nada? – ela clamou, os olhos começando a se encher de lágrimas. – Por que está me olhando assim? Está planejando a minha morte também?- Ela respirava fundo a fim de recuperar o autocontrole e por fim falou com a voz rouca de ódio. - Eu terei muito prazer em te ver apodrecer em Askaban. _

_ O tom que ela usou finalemnte o fez compreender." Ninguém jamais vai acreditar em mim. Eu apodrecerei em Askaban. Não verei o meu afilhado crescer" ele pensou. Com tristeza olhou em volta de si pela rua semi-destruída, os olhos já enchendo-se de lágimas. No fim, levantou os braços e o barulho de sua varinha caindo no chão foi a última coisa que ele pôde sentir em seu desespero._

****

**_Não estou mais interessado no que sinto _**

**_Não acredito em nada além do que duvido _**

Você espera resposta que eu não tenho 

**_Mas não vou brigar por causa disso_**

Sirius enxugou os olhso devagar.Agora não importava mais." Eu tenho apenas que provar minha inocência e morar com meu afilhado" A noite estava esfriando e ele se enrolou no cobertor que Harry lhe mandar por Edwiges para dormir. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, porém a sua mente foi invadida pela última lembrança amarga.

Askaban, cerca de 10 anos atrás.

— _Sirius Black. Não esperava te ver assim. – ele podia reconhecer aquela voz até mesmo no Inferno. Sentou-se devagar e pôs-se a abserva-la. O rosto estava um pouco mais marcado mas conservava a beleza e o encanto. _

— _Esperava o que, Lisuperg? Um cadaver? – ele retrucou com rispidez. Os sentimento que afloravam pelo seu corpo começavam a esfriar com a raiva da voz dela. _

— _Exatamente, Black. Um cadáver é o que eu queria encontrar. _

— _Talvz você ainda encontre. – ele respondeu suspirando. - grande aurora que prendeu Sirius Black. Mas antes disso você vai engulir todas as palavras que disse ao meu respeito. – Os dementadores começaram a se afastar diante da fúria dele. _

_ Susan deu uma gargalhada sem emoção e Sirius perdeu o interesse neal. " pra que viera, só para cuspir ofensas?" Sua cabeça explodiu em pensamentos culpados." Eu realmente os matei. Eu deixei que Pedro me enganessa. Talvez ela não esteja assim tão longe da verdade quando me chama de traidor." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele deitou-se no catre esquecendo a presença da mulher alí. _

**_Até penso duas vezes se você quiser ficar. _**

**_Minha laranjeira verde por que estás tão prateada? _**

Foi a lua dessa noite, o sereno da madrugada 

**_Tenho um sorriso bobo, parecido com um soluço _**

**_Enquanto o caos segue em frente _**

**_Com toda calma do mundo._**

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos ." Lamentar o passado não vai melhorar meu futuro. Eu preciso encontrar aquele rato." Desistindo de dormir ele levantou e saiu da caverna. Là fora a lua cheia remeteu sua mente à Lupin e sorriu. Mas o sorriso cessou quando um novo pensamento dominou seu interior." Eu aninda a amo.Quase posso sentir seu perfume." Ele levantou os olhos e viu as estrelas brilhando. " E ao mesmo tempo eu a odeio. Ela me faltou quando eu mais precisava."

O Sol já estava nascendo quando o sono finalmente o dominou e ele entrou na caverna. Enrolado no cobertou que Harry lhe mandara dormiu enquanto uma nova manhã despontava no horizonte.

* * *

Voltar 


End file.
